Adachi x Xeno: 100 Theme's Challenge
by zerowolf13000666
Summary: 100 Theme's Challenge with Tohru Adachi (Persona 4) and my OC Xeno Wolf. Rated T for suggested themes. Adachi slightly rry for any errors in spelling.


**Introduction**

He had been released after only a three year sentence. With no solid, physical evidence that he was the true culprit of the murders, Tohru Adachi began starting a new life. Free from Ameno-Sagiri and Izanami's control, he could think freely, live freely. Though the force took his badge, the construction company offered him a solid job.

She was an upcoming 27 year old digital artist and dating one of Adachi's co-workers. Xeno Wolf wasn't outstanding. Mid-back length brown hair pulled into a low ponytail, dark brown eyes, 5'7" and average build. She was just a typical person. A typical person with a dark secret.

They met at the work site. She brought lunch for Kisuke. When Adachi told her he was off at another site, she shared it with him instead. She was the first friend he had made since he had been released. It was nice. She enjoyed his company, and hoped to see him again.

**Complicated/Friendship**

The feelings they had for each other were wrong. He wanted her as more than a friend, and she did, too. But she would never cheat on Kisuke. His only wish was that she would leave him, but what went on behind closed doors would prevent her from doing so. If only she could tell him…

**Umbrella**

She would never forget the night her motorcycle broke down way outside of town in the rain, and he came to her rescue with an umbrella.

**Obsession**

To say he obsessed over her was an understatement. He wasn't the creepy, stalker kind of obsessed (not anymore), more like obsessed over her well-being. And to say she didn't obsess over him a bit was a lie. When he got the flu she came to his home and stayed with him. When she tripped and fell, she just giggled at him for fretting over her so much. But both of them could mentally agree to themselves, they were becoming obsessed with each other, and it could become dangerous.

**Seeking Solstice**

Anytime they got into a fight, she came to him. She had no family nearby Inaba, so she had no one to confide in. He always welcomed her into his apartment with open arms, and many, _MANY,_ beers.

**Colors**

She had the week to herself as HE wasn't home. She stared at herself in the mirror and counted the bruises. There were 33 yesterday, today there were only 26. _Good,_ she thought, _they're clearing up._ She also had to hold back the urge to vomit at the sight of the colors that patterned her skin.

**The True You**

It was supposed to be a normal night at the bar. Kisuke gave Xeno the excuse that he would be "out of town" for the next week on a "promotional project." She played along, but wasn't stupid. She knew he had been having an affair for the entirety of the relationship. Adachi couldn't understand why she put up with it. When they left the bar, Xeno heard whimpering. She saw a woman being assaulted at knife point in the alley. It was only a matter of seconds and the man was unconscious on the ground and the police arrived. This was her true self. A fierce beast with fangs and claws. Any sign of danger she was on the mark. She had long forgotten that this was her. Not the scared, quiet, reclusive shell that she was. Adachi could see it, and he admired it. If only she would embrace it.

**Excuses**

When he asked her why she was wearing long sleeves and a jacket during summer, she said it was because she forgot to do laundry. But this was the fifth day in the row she wore them. He knew she was making an excuse for something, he just hoped it wasn't for what he feared.

**Shadows**

He always feared that he would relapse back to the way he was four years prior. This fear led him to be extra caution around Xeno. He never imagined she had her own shadows. So when she told him about the abuse, he felt as though his criminal record didn't matter to her. And it didn't.

**Seeing Red**

When she finally showed him the bruises and cuts- old and new- he was furious. All night he paced his run-down apartment in anxiety. How badly he wanted to beat that bastard's smug face into the ground. Adachi would take great pleasure in crushing him. But despite how he felt, he couldn't jeopardize his new life or his bond with Xeno. He was seeing red, red from rage, and red from blood dripping from the cuts on his hands, previously caused by the broken beer bottle he shattered out of rage.

**Opportunities**

They both knew it was time. Time to get away from Kisuke and his wrath. With the protection order instated, she felt that this was a new opportunity for herself to start anew.

**Death**

When he got the emergency call from Dojima, his heart stopped. He knew what was going on with her and Kisuke- the beatings, the abuse. Everything. He was there when she filed the report to the police. But he wouldn't let her go. This time, he beat her so bad she was near death by the time the EMS got to her. Adachi walked into her hospital room a almost died on the spot. Tubes stuck in her right and left. Bandages hugged her body in an eerie, cold embrace. She looked over to him, her eyes red and puffy. He didn't know what to do except hold her. She cried. For the first time in years, she cried. Not because she was scared, but because she knew it was over. Finally over.

**Love**

He moved her in with him. She would be out of commission for some time to heal, and she couldn't be left alone. A week into her stay, he finally confessed his feelings for her. All his love for her pouring out, like a waterfall. It felt wonderful

**Tears**

He had never seen her cry until the day at the hospital. He knew those were tears of relief. But why did she start crying now, when he told her he loved her? Happiness. True, pure happiness, something neither of them thought they'd ever have.

**Exhaustion**

Exhaustion would be the easiest way to describe their first time together. Hell, from 8pm to 2am, it was the ONLY way to describe it. That and loving.

**Never Again**

Kisuke was finally behind bars. They both though it strange- she just put her ex in jail for abuse, only to start a new relationship with him, an ex-con. But they didn't care. He had put his past behind him, and hoped that she could, too. Never again would he let her be put through the pain again.

**Endings**

Only three years had passed since they met, and it seems like it has only been such a short time. The once timid Xeno had finally grasped back onto her true self, Adachi was finally able to live life happily, and they were both head over heels in love. The rings on their fingers and smiles on their faces could tell anyone that.


End file.
